


Whiteout

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: The boys get caught out in a storm.





	Whiteout

 

* * *

The suburban sat at the crossroads as the men looked out the windows through the swirling snow. Their simple trip back to Denver had swiftly turned into a nightmare. What had begun as a gentle snow hours ago had rapidly deteriorated into near blizzard conditions as the winds picked up and whipped the white flakes across the landscape.

Ezra and Vin knew that while JD was the youngest of the group, he was also the most experienced when it came to winter driving and had quickly turned the task of navigating the snow covered roads over to the young man. However, the white knuckled grip he currently had on the steering wheel was not instilling a great amount of confidence in his passengers.

Traffic had continued to thin as the road conditions had deteriorated and the last car that the men had seen on the road had been well over an hour ago. Yet through the blowing snow it was impossible to see if there might be someone coming toward them.

JD eased the vehicle forward mere inches toward the intersection when out of the swirling haze headlights appeared to the left. He stepped on the brake as a snowplow passed in front of the men throwing the mixture of slush and powdery crystals onto the front of the vehicle and causing it to rock from the wind current of the near miss.

“That was too close.” JD’s comment was followed by a deep sigh as he leaned his head back on the seat in an attempt to relieve the stress in his shoulders and neck.

“I must concur, Mr. Dunne. I fear we are facing a true dilemma. If I read this map correctly we have sixty miles yet to journey. The closest civilization is approximately twenty miles ahead.” Ezra’s voice held an ominous tone. “I fear our attempt to outrace the storm was a bit foolhardy.”

“Heck, Ez, say it like it is. Ya know Chris will. We were plum stupid to try it.” Vin berated himself for not reading the signs. As he looked out the window another gust of wind caught the side of the suburban causing it to rock with the force. “Ain’t like we can go back.”

“The last town we passed was well over an hour ago,” JD agreed.

“So do we forge forward or what would you suggest, Mr. Tanner?” Ezra asked as both he and JD looked to their survival expert for a suggestion.

“Thought I saw a cabin in that wooded area about a half-mile back. JD if ya can get us turned around I figure we could stay there for the night and wait fer this ta pass.”

A look of agreement passed between the three men so JD put the car into drive and slowly executed a 3-point turn.

The half-mile trip was far from uneventful in the near whiteout conditions. The vehicle fishtailed slightly as it hit patches of ice and snow. Yet using all the experience he had gained spinning donuts in the icy parking lots of Boston, JD was able to keep the car on the road.

Ezra let out a sigh or relief as Vin pointed though the trees, “There it is.”

JD pulled into what appeared to be a driveway and came to a stop in front of the building, putting trust in the 4 wheel drive’s ability to get them out of the drifts come morning.

The men looked through the blowing snow at the structure that would be their home for the evening. The log cabin looked sturdy enough but it was clearly a rustic structure.

"I assume it is too much to hope for electricity or even the simplest of amenities given the local," Ezra said as a shiver ran up his spine.

"Reckon we'll be lucky if it isn't inhabited by some of the local critters," Vin replied.

JD smiled at the look of pure horror that crossed Standish's face. "Guess we could always try and make it to Denver if this place isn't up to your standards."

"Given the choice of facing the icy roads and your driving, Mr. Dunne, or this crude structure…. Well lead on, Mr. Tanner."

Vin handed JD and Ezra sleeping bags which he had pulled from the back of the vehicle, while he grabbed the emergency pack. In reality it was a duffel bag that was filled with all of the essentials and then some. Nathan was a stickler for safety, insisting that they always be prepared for Colorado's swiftly changing weather.

"Ez, don't suppose you have your lock picks handy? I'd rather not have to bust our way in."

Handing JD his sleeping bag the small tools seemed to magically appear in Ezra's hand. "If you gentlemen would allow me a few moments, it seems foolish that we all be forced to endure the cold while I endeavor to gain entrance into our evening's abode." Cold air blasted the two men as Ezra exited the vehicle and moved to the cabin's door.

Within seconds the door swung open and Standish moved inside, swiftly joined by his two friends.

"Damn, Ezra, I'm impressed," JD said with awe as he moved into the one room cabin, stomping the snow from his boots.

"You needn't be, JD, the door wasn't locked," Ezra stated as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the dim cabin interior.

Vin moved to the side of the room where an oil lantern sat on an old table. Using a match he found in a container next to it he lit the wick and soon a soft glow was cast over the room. Cold air permeated the room but, as evidenced by the unwavering flame of the lantern, the building appeared to be well sealed.

The cabin was small but functional. In addition to the table there where a few miss-matched chairs and 2 wide benches that could double as cots. Against one wall stood a shelving unit that held an odd assortment of pots and pans, along with a wash pan, dishes and a few utensils. On the floor sat a metal chest and there was a second wall unit with doors and a padlock on it. On the opposite wall stood a stone fireplace with an oak mantle, its chimney rising to the roof and beyond. An old needlework picture hung above the mantle and proclaimed:

 

Welcome all who travel through

What's ours is yours to share.

God watches over weary souls

All burdens he will bear.

 

Vin walked over and looked closely at the mantle. It had obviously been made with great care and he ran his fingers across the words carved lovingly into the face of the wood as he read, "Come to me, all you who are weary and burdened, and I will give you rest. – Matthew 11:28"

"Hey look," JD exclaimed, "this chest is filled with canned food. Soup, beans and even some bottled water."

"It would appear that we are not the first wayward travelers to find ourselves in need," Ezra commented as he stepped back from the now unlocked cabinet. Inside there were more cans of food, extra oil for the lantern, an axe, and some assorted tools.

"Where do you think the back door goes?" JD asked as he peered out the window at the swirling snow.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I would assume the 'facilities' lie beyond."

"Huh?"

"Outhouse," Vin said, his smile hidden as he leaned into the fireplace to check the flue. Judging it to be safe to use, he took some kindling and logs that sat to the side of the stone structure and soon had flames flickering behind the metal grate. The fire's warmth radiated out into the room slowly dispelling the cold.

JD had turned back to the metal chest and was digging through the assorted cans. "So what would you guys like for supper? We have chicken noodle, vegetable barley, tomato, chicken gumbo, clam chowder or the ever popular pork and beans."

"Chicken gumbo," Ezra requested.

Vin piped in with, "Chicken noodle."

"I'm going with clam chowder," JD said with a smile, "you can take the boy out of Boston, but…" The glove that hit the back of his head put an end to that line of thought.

In no time the room had warmed sufficiently that the men removed their coats and hung them on pegs by the cabin door. Three cans of soup stood just inside the fireplace surrounded by hot coals.

“I wonder who built this place?” JD asked, talking to no one in particular as he looked around the small room. “Did either of you see anything with a name on it? I sure would like to thank him. Sure don’t like to think about what might have happened if we got stranded in the car on a night like tonight.”

“It would appear that lady luck was on our side this night,” Ezra said as he pulled a deck of cards from a pocket. “Can I interest you boys in a game of chance?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’d have paid good money to see that. You should have taken a picture with that fancy phone of yours,” Buck admonished as he playfully head-slapped JD.

“Picture of what?” Josiah asked as he wandered into the break room followed by Nathan.

“Ezra eating soup from a can.”

“That doesn’t seen that unusual,” Nathan commented, “I can’t imagine anyone who hasn’t had a bowl of Campbell’s Chicken noodle at some point in their life.”

“Not  _from_  a can, Nathan, but  _out_ of a can,” JD explained, “and who says I didn’t get a picture…or two.”

“Mr. Dunne, if you expect to live a long and prosperous life, those pictures had best not see the light of day.”

“So let me get this straight, you’re stuck out in a blizzard and just happen upon a cabin that’s fully stocked with supplies?” Buck just shook his head in amazement. “Sounds like you boys were lucky S.O.B’s. Did you go out and by a lottery ticket?”

“Were you on old Highway 36? It sounds like the Weinert Cabin,” Josiah volunteered.

“What were you doing on 36?” Nathan’s voice seemed to raise an octave. “Vin, you know better than to take that shortcut this time of the year.”

Vin had the decency to look slightly embarrassed. “Reckon we all make mistakes now and then.”

“What’s the Weinert Cabin, Josiah?”

“Weinert…why’s that name ring a bell?” Buck asked. “Wait, wasn’t that the name of the young gal that was lost in the mountains a few years ago?”

“Six years ago next month,” Josiah confirmed. “She was driving home to visit her folks and a freak storm swept through the area.”

“Like the one yesterday,” Nathan piped in as he glared at the young members of the team.

“Anyway,” Josiah continued, “found her the next day. Her car must have hit a patch of ice and went into the ditch. They figure she stayed with the car until it ran out of gas and then tried to set off on foot. Only made it 100 yards or so.”

“Quite a sad tale, but what does the young lady’s misfortune have to do with the cabin we wandered upon?”

“I’m getting to that, Ezra. The girl’s parents were heartbroken to say the least. I’m sure that you have seen the white crosses that are place along roadways in memory of a loved one who has lost their life. Well the girl’s father, Seth Weinert, took that concept a bit farther. He bought that parcel of land and built a cabin as a refuge for lost or weary travelers, built the whole thing himself. I think it was cathartic for him. He was determined that no one suffer the same fate as his little girl.”

“Vin, you’re awfully quiet.”

“Just wondering if Mr. Weinert might welcome some help around the place this spring? Figured I could help restock the woodpile or see if the roof needs any repairs.”

“I concur, and perhaps we might set up a fund to help with future expenses,” Ezra suggested.

“It sure saved our butts last night,” JD said thoughtfully.

“Just goes to prove how one man’s misfortune can be another’s salvation,” Josiah agreed.

"I am unsure how saved we'll be feeling once our intrepid leader returns from his meeting with Director Travis."

"You got that right, Ez. I swear Chris had steam coming out of his ears when they told him you were trying to beat the weather home yesterday. We almost had to hog tie him to keep him from heading out into the storm to look for the three of you." Now that his friends were safe Buck couldn't help but give them some grief.

"Ah hell, Buck, you know Chris. He's like an old dog. His bark always was worse than his bite."

The  _ding_  of the elevator's arrival reached the break room.

"DUNNE. STANDISH. TANNER. My office, NOW!"

"Gentlemen, it would appear it is time to face the music."

As one, the three men stood and headed through the door. It wasn't the first time that they had been summoned into the Lion's Den, and as a result of one families terrible loss and generosity, it wouldn't be the last.

The End


End file.
